Paix
by Satine30
Summary: Sam et Jack se trouvent au Chalet, après la mort de Jacob


Titre : Paix

Auteur : satine

Genre : réflexion, ship

Résumé : Sam et Jack sont au chalet, après la mort de Jacob

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi malheureusement snif !

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous mes amis d'être toujours là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin ! Je fais une dédicace spéciale à Fella, ma belle je t'aime foooooort et vraiment merci d'être là ! Que ferais-je sans toi (hormis être coincée entre John et Chris hein ) ) ? encore merci !

Allez bonne lecture à tous!

Il venait tout juste de rentrer de courses. Etant arrivés dans la matinée, Jack n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer le chalet à sa venue…la mort de Jacob avait été si soudaine…il n'avait pas prévu de l'emmener ici ce week-end-là…pas alors que rien n'était prêt à sa venue. Pourtant il avait senti son besoin de se couper du monde, et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'entrainer dans son havre de paix.

L'air était doux pour la saison, et la chance était avec eux, car le soleil brillait de mille feux sur cette forêt du Minnesota. Le général avait rapidement sorti leurs affaires du coffre et les avaient installées dans leurs chambres respectives. Puis il l'avait étudiée évoluer dans son élément…jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir marcher près de son chalet avec autant d'aisance, comme si cet endroit n'avait aucun secret pour elle…comme s'il n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Puis il l'avait observée s'asseoir sur le petit banc en pierre, placé sous le grand chêne plus que centenaire. Elle semblait si minuscule à côté de cet arbre magistral. Elle tenait étroitement son châle contre elle, cherchant à se réchauffer d'un froid qui n'était pas physique…il la regarda alors pleurer…interdit devant cette scène intime. Il n'osa pas s'approcher, de peur qu'elle ne le rejette…la grande Samantha Carter n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller devant son supérieur. Il resta donc derrière la fenêtre, fixant ce bout de femme désormais orpheline.

A cette pensée son cœur se serra. Il voulait la consoler…mais pas maintenant…pas alors qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec elle-même. Voulant alors lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin, il était parti en ville. Non sans avoir laissé un message sur la table à l'attention de la jeune femme, après tout il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec sa disparition soudaine.

Quand il était revenu, à peine une demi-heure plus tard, le calme et la sérénité n'avaient pas quitté ce sanctuaire. Il rangea rapidement les emplettes qu'il venait de faire, avant de retourner face à cette fenêtre. Il retrouva son second dans la même position qu'à son départ…du moins presque. Entre ses mains se trouvait un objet non identifiable à cette distance. Il sortit alors sur le perron et s'approcha un peu, avant de s'arrêter à deux mettre d'elle. Ce qu'il vit alors, lui glaça le sang.

Face à lui, alors qu'il pensait faire face à la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait, se trouvait simplement une femme tenant une arme. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues traçant de longs sillons humides. Une brise légère vint danser dans ses boucles blondes, sans que cela n'eusse le moindre effet sur elle. Son regard était posé sur ce Beretta, comme hypnotisé par sa forme. Sa main tenait fermement la crosse, son index posé sur la détente…pourtant il remarqua que le cran de sécurité était toujours en place, ce qui soulagea un peu Jack. Mais très vite, d'autres images représentant Charlie lui revinrent en mémoire, lui arrachant un frisson de frayeur. Mais que devait-il faire ? S'il lui faisait peur, qui pouvait dire qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise ?

Alors que son esprit était assaillit de questions, des images ensanglantées s'imposèrent à sa vue. Il revint plusieurs années en arrière…se trouvant au milieu d'une chambre d'adulte. Alors que la sérénité enveloppait la pièce, ce qui s'y passait contrastait avec tout acte de paix. Devant ses yeux horrifiés, un petit corps sans vie était allongé au sol, le sang tachant lentement le parquet. Le visage de l'enfant était caché sous un épais manteau rouge. Comme au ralenti, il se vit s'agenouiller près de son fils, cherchant désespérément un pouls, alors qu'à sa vue apparaissait la blessure. Il avait été à l'abdomen…au niveau du cœur. Immédiatement Jack avait placé ses mains sur son torse, prodiguant alors un massage cardiaque qu'il savait inutile. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Attendre que les pompiers arrivent ? Attendre qu'on lui apprenne la pire nouvelle de sa vie ?

Ce petit ange avait été toute sa vie, tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu. Il l'aimait plus que tout et ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, sans se battre…Charlie avait toujours été le rayon de soleil qui chassait les gros nuages, lorsque ses cauchemars venaient ternir son ciel…alors non personne n'avait eu le droit de lui dire d'abandonner, personne n'avait eu l'autorisation de lui dire que tout était finit ! Même les médecins avaient interdiction de lui dire…ne voulant pas affronter la vérité…pas alors que son fils était son cœur…

Et aujourd'hui alors qu'il s'était doucement reconstruit, on voulait de nouveau lui arracher le soleil. Car cette femme en face de lui était devenue le centre de son univers depuis maintenant 8 ans, et il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle. Il imaginait déjà son visage détruit par la détonation, et son sang recouvrir ce paysage qu'il chérissait tant. Il la voyait déjà étendu près de ce banc, morte…mais un autre corps s'ajoutait à ce tableau…le sien…car si elle devait partir, il partirait avec elle. Il n'aurait pas la force cette fois de continuer. Pas alors que les deux seuls êtres qu'il avait aimé d'un amour plus que sincère, l'avaient quitté…il ne pourrait pas…Un nouveau frisson parcourra son échine, apportant avec lui le sentiment de terreur qui encerclait son cœur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il eut de plus en plus de mal à chasser ses images morbides de son esprit. La nausée s'empara alors de son être, et il dût la combattre de toute ses forces pour ne pas craquer…pas maintenant…pas alors que la femme qu'il aimait avait besoin de lui…Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…il devait la sauver…

Ne voulant l'effrayer, il s'avança alors lentement vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Il put alors la détailler à loisir. Elle était là perdue dans ses pensées, et ce qui le frappa ne fut pas sa détresse ou sa dépression…ce qui lui sauta aux yeux fut ce regard rempli de curiosité…Serait-ce aussi douloureux que d'être blessé ? Mourrait-elle immédiatement ? Serait-elle en paix après ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans son esprit embrumé par le chagrin. Qu'avait-elle ici ? Qui la retenait, alors que ses deux parents étaient désormais partis et que son frère ne lui donnait de ses nouvelles que de temps en temps ? Elle n'avait ni famille, ni enfant, ni plus aucune joie de vivre.

Pendant longtemps elle s'était battue pour vivre dans ce monde, après la disparition de sa mère. Elle s'était même battue pour les autres, portant à bout de bras leur peine, pour que leurs sourires reviennent illuminer leurs visages…et aujourd'hui qu'avait-elle en retour ? La mort de son père et plus de fiancé…malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à Pete, elle n'avait pu l'épouser…un mariage devait être remplit d'amour et non de tendresse…hors ces derniers jours elle avait comprit qu'elle aimait Pete…mais pas assez pour devenir sa femme…alors elle lui avait rendu sa liberté, avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. Et aujourd'hui elle était seule…seule face à la disparition de son père…seule face au chagrin qui l'envahissait depuis lors…seule dans sa demeure où jamais personne ne l'attendait le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail.

La vie qu'elle menait n'était que l'ombre d'une mise en scène ridicule où le personnage central n'était autre que son cœur déjà bien trop meurtri par le temps. Elle avait perdu tant d'êtres chers déjà…Narim…Martouf…Janet…pourquoi lui arracher son père aujourd'hui ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour offenser autant les cieux ? Ne se battait-elle pas assez fort ? N'était elle pas une assez bonne personne ? Ne souffrait-elle déjà pas assez ?

Alors oui aujourd'hui sous ce vieux chêne du Minnesota, la grande Samantha Carter se demandait ce que cela ferait de mettre un terme à tout cela…serait-ce douloureux ? Serait-ce long ? Serait-ce libérateur ? Car oui aujourd'hui, elle se sentait prisonnière de tout ça. Comme si elle n'avait pas choisie…comme si personne ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Mais si aujourd'hui quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, que pourrait-elle répondre ? Que pourrait-elle vouloir ?

La seule chose qu'elle désirait vraiment lui était interdit…tout comme le bonheur d'ailleurs, puisque l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? A quoi bon se raccrocher à se semblant de vie qui désormais de lui suffisait plus ?

Comme une réponse à ses prières, une large main se posa délicatement sur la sienne, enserrant ses doigts dans les siens. Lentement, la jeune femme prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, la chaleur de sa peau, l'extirpant de sa méditation. Son regard remonta alors le long de son bras, suivant le chemin de son épaule, puis de son cou, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur sa bouche entrouverte, avant de venir se plonger dans les yeux inquiets de cet homme qu'elle convoitait tant.

D'un léger signe de la tête, il lui indiqua que tout allait bien, alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts trembler contre sa peau, comme un enfant apeuré par l'orage. Les larmes commencèrent alors à noyer son regard, faisant disparaître ses deux noisettes derrière une cascade cristalline, qui ne tarda pas à creuser son chemin sur ses joues rugueuses. Cet homme qui d'ordinaire était un valeureux guerrier, n'était plus que Jack, mort de peur à l'idée de perdre la femme de sa vie.

Sam approcha alors sa main libre de son visage, posant avec tendresse, sa paume contre sa joue. Et avec toute la délicatesse du monde, essuya une larme à l'aide de son pouce. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer autant, alors qu'à cet instant elle ressemblait d'avantage à un monstre égoïste qu'à une femme ? Jack ferma brièvement les yeux, s'appuyant un peu plus contre la chaleur de ses doigts, avant de replonger son regard dans celui océan de sa compagne, qui prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui était en train de se jouer.

Lentement, elle relâcha la crosse de son arme, une larme roulant de nouveau le long de son visage fin. Un sourire remplit de gratitude étira légèrement les lèvres de son supérieur. Puis lorsqu'il sentit l'emprise de sa subordonnée disparaître totalement, il balança d'un geste sec l'arme dans le lac, avant de la prendre violemment dans ses bras, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée. Sa vie entière ne dépendait que d'elle et il avait failli la perdre. Tout son être au complet se mit alors à trembler, alors que leurs corps étaient secoués par les sanglots silencieux qui les animaient. Sam resserra son étreinte autour de lui, bafouillant déjà milles excuses, mais très vite ses paroles devinrent désordonnées et confuses au fur et à mesure que les pleurs prenaient le dessus.

Jack se mit alors à la bercer, lui chuchotant des centaines de mots doux et de promesses à l'oreille. Bien sûr il ne pouvait ramener son père, bien sûr il ne pouvait atténuer sa peine aujourd'hui. Mais il lui promit de prendre soin d'elle à l'avenir, de ne jamais l'abandonner et de toujours l'aimer quoi que l'avenir leur réserve. Malgré son problème avec les mots, il arriva à se faire violence…il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ses paroles. Alors peut importait qu'il balbutie, peu importait que ses phrases soient maladroites, il devait les dire.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes, luttant pour pouvoir goutter sa peau. Sans aucune résistance, il accéda à sa demande, entrouvrant la bouche. Immédiatement il sentit la langue de Sam s'introduire entre ses dents, venant danser sensuellement et avec passion avec la sienne. Pour la première fois réellement ils s'embrassèrent, découvrant le parfum intoxicant de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne luttait pour dominer…ils étaient juste là comme deux amants se retrouvant après un long voyage et redécouvrant les sensations produites par l'autre.

Puis avec tendresse Jack posa son front contre celui de son second, replongeant son regard dans le sien. Il était baigné de larmes, mais une chose nouvelle était réapparu : l'espoir. Cette étincelle l'emplit de joie et finit par le faire sourire. La jeune femme ne tarda à l'imiter timidement, avant que son compagnon ne dépose un baiser remplit d'amour sur son front. Sam ferma alors les yeux, appréciant toutes les émotions que cela faisait naître en elle.

Jack vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, entourant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer contre Lui. Immédiatement la main de Sam se posa sur sa poitrine, sentant battre contre sa paume le cœur du général. Peu importait que cela n'apparaisse prétentieux, mais elle se laissa aller à croire qu'il ne battait que pour elle. Jack déposa alors un nouveau baiser dans ses cheveux. La militaire ne put alors retenir un soupir de bien être.

Peu importait l'avenir. Peu importait les batailles qui l'attendaient. Peu important les souffrances que lui réservait encore l'avenir…Tout irait bien tant que Jack O'Neill serait à ses côtés.

Sous ce grand chêne plus que centenaire du Minnesota, Samantha Carter venait enfin de trouver son havre de paix…

**FIN**

**Hey les gens…on n'oublie pas de commenter surtout ! Merci **


End file.
